


I Got Chills

by Camerahead12



Series: Destiel Promptober [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Winchester's Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Four. Divination and Freeze





	I Got Chills

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continued from Day Three. Starts off right where it ended.
> 
> Fyi, This whole prompt made me cold. Now I'm sad. :(

The floor creaks behind them, and as quickly as the kiss started, it ends with Dean somehow shoved behind Castiel too quickly for him to realize how he got there. The angel crouches in front of him, and _holy shit_, did he just fucking growl? The noise goes right to Dean’s already half hard dick, making him groan at their current location.

“Whoa! Whoa! It’s just me,” Sam says, holding up his free hand not holding the flashlight.

Dean peers around Castiel, squinting at the beam of light shining right into his eyes. “Gank the last one?”

“Yeah,” He says lowing his arm. “All done here.”

Dean nods and begins to stand up. Castiel’s hands are on him quickly, helping him get to his feet. And if he didn’t really need the help, no one has to know. Castiel’s arm wraps around his waist as he leans on the angel anyway as they walk outside of the house.

“I’ll, uh, just get the fire going and catch up with you guys at the car,” Sam says behind them.

“You don’t want us to wait and go together?” Castiel asks, turning around to face Sam.

“I mean, it seems you guys need some sort of, uh,” he clears his throat fiddling with the box of matches. “time to talk or whatever.”

Dean’s face flushes red and he almost pushes away from Castiel’s warm comfort. _Almost._ “Dude, seriously?”

Sam runs a hand through his hair looking just as frazzled as Dean feels and shrugs. “I don’t know, man. I mean, was that like, the first time or has this been going on for awhile? Because I kind of thought for awhile there –”

“Nope!” Dean says turning around taking Castiel with him. “Nope! Nu uh, not doing this unless alcohol is involved.”

“Dean, I think Sam is embarrassed because he walked in when –”

“Would you just zap me to the fucking car already?” He hisses.

With a huff, Dean’s back hits the cool passenger side door. Castiel stands in front of him, hands on either side of his face, body pressed up against his. Their noses are touching, and, like the tease Dean is, he smirks up at him wrapping his arms around Castiel’s hips pulling him closer.

“Dean,” Castiel whispers. “We need to go pick up your brother.”

“Let him figure out that he needs to walk.” Dean replies, rubbing his nose against Castiel’s.

Their lips meet slowly, this time, almost as if they’re both shy. Dean is first to open his mouth, licking the seam of Castiel’s lips in permission. He opens his mouth in a soft sigh, and Dean cannot help but smile into the deepening kiss.

Maybe, if he’s lucky, they won’t need to talk about. They can just go on doing what they’re doing, pretending like it’s always been there, and nothing is different. Maybe, but whenever has luck been on his side?

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Castiel mumbles, pulling back from the kiss.

“Mmm, know any ways to shut that part of me off?” Dean asks, kissing along Castiel’s jaw line down to the spot just below his ear.

He’s trying not to think too much about how easy it is just to get lost in all of this. How many years has he been thinking about kissing Castiel, and how he could actually get it to happen, and here he is. Nipping on the angel’s earlobe, listening to him make these little fucking gasps and noises that Dean wants to hear more of. Cas rolls his head to the side, allowing Dean more room to explore his neck when he hears something.

It sounds like his name, but it’s coming from far away. He pulls away from Castiel’s neck, looking out into the night for the noise. Is it Sam? Dean looks out into the empty field around him, eyes catching the flicker of orange firelight in the distance from the house burning. Maybe it was Sam yelling, letting them know he’s close.

“Dean?” Castiel asks stepping back.

“Heard Sam calling for me,” he sighs and leans his head back on the roof of his car. “I am so not ready to hear whatever it is he has to say.”

“Are you ashamed to have kissed me?” Castiel asks. “By your increased heart rate and body temperature, I thought –”

“Dude!” Dean groans pushing off the car and giving him an unheated glare. “I know what happens when the human body gets horny, alright? Let’s just get in the car. Sammy should be about here.”

They get into the car in their respective seats, and Dean has just switched radio stations to something playing a static filled version of Paint It Black when the passenger door flies open and Sam tumbles in.

“It happened again! I didn’t know what I was seeing at first, but it happened and before you say something, no, I haven’t been drinking any demon blood or anything like that I –”

“Whoa, slow down a second,” Dean twists in his head and really looks at his brother. His face is flushed like he just ran all the way here and eyes wide like he’s seen a ghost. “Demon blood? What happened again?”

“I had a vision! Just like before!” He exclaims, bending forward and holding his head. “Ahh, I forgot how much it fucking hurts.”

“Wait…” Dean glances back at Castiel, who’s forehead is creased like he’s thinking hard about something. “Cas?”

The angel remains silent, staring down at the back of the seat motionless. The hairs on the back of heads neck begin to prickle as he watches Castiel stay motionless as Sam lets out a groan before opening up the door and vomiting out onto the side of the road.

“Shit,” Dean mumbles, turning off the car and opening his door.

He walks back to the trunk of his car and pops it open, digging out a stray bottle of water from their cooler and an old stained towel from their duffle bag. Dean walks around to the side of the car, avoiding the mess in front of Sammy, and offers him the towel and bottle of water.

Sam grunts his thanks, and wipes his mouth with the towel. Dean sneaks a glance into the backseat, almost unsurprised to see Castiel is gone. Go figure.

“Sorry Dean,” Sam mumbles. “I don’t know what is going on.”

“No biggie, Sammy,” He shrugs. “We’ll just find a place to crash and hit the road tomorrow.”

Sam nods and rolls his body back into the car. Avoiding the pile of vomit, Dean carefully closes the door, and goes around to his side letting himself in. He starts back up the car, and slowly heads down the gravel road back onto the highway, glancing over to his brother every so often.

They’re just reaching the start of the town when Sam sighs. “You can just ask what I saw, you know. We’ve been down this road before.”

Dean shrugs even though Sam isn’t looking. “’Kay. So you gunna tell me?”

“We were driving down this road, covered in ice. There were still leaves on the trees, but they were frozen too. Almost like…like everything just kind of instantly froze overnight.” Sam hisses and readjusts his curled up state.

Goosebumps start popping up over Dean’s arms, but he clears his throat trying to pretend like it isn’t bothering him. “I hate to break it to you, Sammy, but it’s the middle of August. Ain’t nowhere getting any sudden freezes anywhere. Especially out here in the middle of bumfuck Nebraska.”

It’s silent for a beat, just Sam’s steady breathing and the quiet half in-half out singing from someone Dean can barely make out over the radio. “I know what I saw. I remember how it felt. It was…it was like it was real. Like I was there.”

It could be worse, Dean figures. Driving on an icy road isn’t exactly something new for them. Something they avoid, sure. But nothing new. Cases take them all over the place, so why not the mountains or someplace it gets an early snow?

“I didn’t finish the vision,” Sam mumbles, face almost buried against the seat. “There was something following us. Something…I don’t know, but _blue_ is the only thing I can think of to describe it.”

Dean snorts and turns into the parking lot of a motel sign that claims it has rooms. “So something blue is stalking us down icy roads?”

“It’s not a joke.” His brother snaps, then groans. “You’re such a dick.”

Dean sighs, parking the car and turning her off. “Sorry. Not funny.”

“I was scared. _You_ were scared.” Sam squints open his eyes and looks at Dean. “I could feel it. I can hear you screaming as you drove us into a tree.”

“On purpose? Are you kidding me?” Dean chuckles shaking his head. “Drive my Baby into a tree? C’mon Sam, really?”

“I know what I saw, okay? It felt just like before.” Sam huffs, clutching his stomach and twisting to his seat some more.

Dean registers the sound of feathers from the backseat just as a heavy hand sets down on his shoulder. He opens his mouth to say something snarky, only to blink and suddenly he and Sam are stumbling as their feet hit the ground just outside of a blue front door.

“_Sonofabitch_ Cas!” His hisses, bending over as he fights back a wave of nausea. “You know I hate it when you do that!”

“Apologies, but she was upset at the hour and stressed that her time was limited,” Castiel replies knocking on the front door.

Dean straightens up slowly, eyeing his half conscious, half dead looking brother leaning heavily against Castiel. “Can’t you fix him?”

Castiel knocks again, acting as if he didn’t hear him. “Hey! Cas! Sam looks like he’s about ready to bite it, and we’re knocking on some random door. Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”

Castiel knocks a little louder this time, glaring at the door. “I found the most authentic, practicing person who does Divination to see if what Sam saw is accurate.”

Dean leans back looking at the dark windows. “You just came from here?”

Castiel sighs and adjusts Sam’s weight against him, nodding once. Dean takes a step back, looking up at the second story but seeing no lights on.

“She standing in the kitchen, pouring a cup of tea, telling me I was late and she expected me ten minutes ago,” He says twisting the doorknob until it pops off. “She is the best at what she does since Pamela passed.”

Dean chuckles, shaking his head. “Did you even check and see if it was unlocked first?”

Ignoring him, Castiel steps inside slowly, maneuvering Sam through the doorway carefully. Dean follows, his breath instantly coming out in a fog as he steps inside. Dean reaches behind his back, into the band of his pants and slowly pulls out his gun looking around the room. Everything – the couch, the floor, the walls – are covered in a thin layer of what looks like frost. Maybe ice?

“Cas, what the hell is going on?” Dean whispers, stepping ahead of them, gun raised just in case.

“I…I don’t know. She was just here. I had just left her.” Castiel stammers, looking around frantically.

Sam starts coughing. Something that Dean imagines a dying ninety year old man must sound like, and gives on last look around the room before walking backwards to the door. “Obviously she ain’t here no more. I say we get the hell out of dodge.”


End file.
